Orphaned Thoughts 2
by Elphie Marky
Summary: Sequel to Orphaned Thoughts. Poetic and fluffy tale about a certain Baudelaire and Quagmire. VD. VQ shippers, see note inside and please read. There will be a VQ one. Oneshot in 2 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: V/Q shippers: even if you don't like V/D, please read this. I plan on writing another one that will be V/Q and I'll probably refer back to this (Violet's feelings).**

**Anyways, this is the sequel to Orphaned Thoughts. Its poetic and all. One-shot in two chapters. V/D.**

**Chapter 1 **

Violet Baudelaire sauntered down the hallway next to her friend Duncan Quagmire. Her hair was tied back in an amethyst ribbon as she thought of a fun game to occupy herself during the monotony of Mr. Remora's class. Her mind walked away from her target thought and landed on the boy that sat next to her as she landed in her seat.

She pulled out the simple white notebook that the school had provided to her and wrote the date on the top of the page.

Mr. Remora walked in, gorging himself on a plethora of bananas. He began speaking in a slow, boring voice. Violet sometimes found it hard to stay awake. Ignoring his tale of valuable French dictionaries, Violet allowed herself to doodle.

Hearts soon lined the page, expressing her feelings. The few weeks that the two had spent together seemed magical. She prayed that her crush didn't come off as obvious or pathetic. Stealing a glance to her left, Violet's eyes feasted on the sight that was Duncan. His dark eyes were wide as he copied down each sentence from Mr. Remora's mouth. His dark black hair was a mess, sticking out in the oddest places. Her eyes searched through his face, looking for signs, any signs that would signal a mutual attraction. Focusing on the class, Violet decided to pay attention. She began writing Mr. Remora's next story.

_I went to the zoo. There were chickens. The chickens ate seeds. I went home._

Her elegant cursive graced the page; midnight ink on a page of snow. Moving on to the next story, Violet continued writing the monotony that escaped from her teacher's mouth. Doing her best to stay awake, Violet was distracted by a fierce poking her shoulder. Turning slightly, she caught a glimpse of the redhead behind her. Carmelita Spats smiled nastily and continued to poke the orphan.

"Cakesniffer! Cakesniffer!" Carmelita whispered hoarsely with each poke.

Violet frowned. The insult scratched at her mind, leaving her with yet another emotional scar. First she had suffered through the loss of her parents, then the treachery that was Count Olaf, followed by the loss of Uncle Monty and Aunt Josephine, then the disappointment at the mill. When she reached Prufrock Prep, all hope seemed lost as she first took in the drab and grayness of her new environment. Then they had befriended the Quagmires. Isadora had so many interesting couplets and was sweet in her own way. Klaus had taken an immediate liking to her – which was a good sign. Even little Sunny had enjoyed her company, displaying this with a gentle nip on the hand.

But Duncan. There was just something about him. Besides being almost too cute for words, he was sweet, caring, and intelligent. She knew she liked him when he showed her his article about Thomas Edison, one of Violet's favorite inventors.

After what seemed like hours of mindlessly staring into space, Violet saw the clock signaling five minutes until freedom. Her heart raced as the minutes crawled by. She glanced over at Duncan, taking in the vision he was. The bell interrupted her gaze. Slowly rising, she followed him out. Walking into the hall next to Duncan, her hand brushed against his slightly. The butterflies fluttered more than usual. _This could be the start of something,_ thought Violet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Duncan Quagmire nervously followed his friend Violet Baudelaire down the hallway to room one. They entered the classroom quietly, trying not to draw negative attention to themselves. Duncan glanced over at the beautiful girl next to him. She looked deep in thought. Her beautiful dark hair was tied back in a ribbon of amethyst.

_She is so brilliant,_ Duncan thought. _I bet she's thinking up the most useful invention in the world._

Mr. Remora sauntered into the room, shoving banana after banana into his mouth. He rambled on about valuable French dictionaries. Duncan took out his notebook and pretended to take notes. In fact, he was taking notes – but not on Mr. Remora's lesson. He recorded the actions of Violet. She seemed to be diligently writing down the words slipping out of the mouth of bumbling fool who was standing in front of them. _I'll have to borrow those later,_ he thought, sketching out the details of Violet's hand skating across the snowy page. Looking over, he noticed Carmelita violently shoving her pencil into Violet's shoulder. He scowled as he heard the word "cakesniffer" escape the crimson lips that matched the fiery hair on an evil girl. Noticing Violet calmly ignore this teasing, Duncan let it go.

His thoughts moved to an article that he showed her a little while ago about Thomas Edison. He wrote it a long time ago and had thought it might be useful to save. He was right. His mind drifted to an invention Violet showed him. It was an automatic pen re-filler. Whenever he was writing and he ran out of ink, all he had to do was tap a button and he could start up in a moment.

Ecstasy ran through his veins as he thought of the Baudelaires. Sweet Sunny. She was so innocent and friendly. Duncan remembered when she first bit him.

_"That means she likes you," Violet reassured._

Intelligent Klaus. He knew everything there was to know and he seemed the only person he could trust his sister with. Being older by two minutes and twelve seconds, Duncan was very protective of Isadora.

Beautiful Violet. Her dark hair gracing her shoulders. Her hazel eyes filled with knowledge and wonderment. She was so pretty and …

_RING!_

And that was the bell. The sound he so longed to hear. He hurried up and out the door, Violet close behind him. When they were in the hall, Duncan shifted his hand, accidentally brushing Violet's. He blushed in embarrassment, but was met by Violet's warm smile. His stomach flipped as he smiled back. _Maybe now would be a good time to ask her about borrowing her notes, _Duncan thought.

**The End**

**A/N: **Ecstasy ran through his veins as he thought of the Baudelaires. **I am **_not_** referring to drugs there. By ecstasy, I meant happiness. Now that I've cleared that up…**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'd also like to apologize for the poor quality of this story. Sorry, I really lost my flare for Violet/Duncan. And I do have an excuse for why it was so delayed. –grins- I had my wisdom teeth out so I couldn't write. And I wasn't home, but I'm almost better now. But alas, my surgery has inspired a story! Look for it. In the meantime, review!**


End file.
